


Beer and Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Kisses

Siobhan had been sat drinking a beer for the first time in years. She had not exactly expected to find herself joined by Marian, mind you, after so many years apart she hardly knew her anymore. Still, when Marian settled beside her and stole her beer she had accepted it. That Marian wanted to come back to her was reason enough for her to accept it. She might have been a posh girl when Siobhan wasn't but Marian was brave. Marian had turned her back on everything she had known the first time they dated and now, as Siobhan took her home, she was pleased to know that Marian had turned her back on everything all over again.


End file.
